


Arguments

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, BDSM, F/F, Master/Pet, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite doesn't like bottoming, and Sugilite gives exactly zero shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

“Give it to me harder!”

“You sure you want that?” With Malachite squirming underneath her, ass in the air, Sugilite wasn’t sure how much more the other could take. Her toes were curling, hands gripping the sheet, and there didn’t appear to be much more that her lover could handle.

“Yes! Po-pound my ass harder! I c-can take it!” she growled, and Sugilite pulled against her leash, making the other whine when she did so.

“If you say so… What’s the safe word, just in case?”

“It’s waterlogged! Now fuck me damn it!” She blinked twice at the other’s ferociousness before picking back up her pace, moving the strap-on in and out of the other’s tight ass. A loud groan accompanied the movements,and she tugged at the leash around the other’s neck.

“That’s a good girl. You love having your ass fucked, don’t you Malachite? Come on girl, beg for more, I know you want to come.”

“Fuck you!”

“What was that? I’m sorry, it didn’t sound anything like a please or any other type of begging.”

“Ugh! Come on, really? Fine! Please, fucking let me come! My ass is so sensitive I can’t handle it!”

“You’re really bad at roleplaying, for the record,” Sugilite grumbled, pressing her chest to the other’s back as she reached her free hand around her. One finger traced through her core for a few moments, drawing out a groan before it started rubbing against her clit.

“Yeeeessssss,” Malachite hissed, rocking back against the other’s hips as she pounded her ass. She was drawing close, Sugilite could tell because drool ran down her chin as her tongue lolled out, and each little rock was drawing her that much closer to tipping over the edge.

“You wanna come now, huh? Well, I wanna hear you actually fucking beg.” Her leash was jerked hard, and a growl came out before the other pushed her ass back against her, trying to draw out enough pleasure to send her sprawling over the cliff.

“Fu-fuck, fine. Please, fuck me li-like the bitch I am. I’m… Argh! I’m a dirty bitch in heat and I want you to fuck me like my life de-depends on it!”

“Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever,” Sugilite grumbled, finally giving the other what she desired and slamming her hips forward with each thrust. It only took three more before she came, freezing up and crying out as she did. It almost sounded like Sugilite as she did.

A faint smile crossed her lips and she waited until the other finished before withdrawing the toy. She stood slowly and took it off, grabbing one of the nearby wipes off the nightstand. The toy was wiped off and tossed to the side while the wipe was thrown away, Malachite watching her carefully as she grabbed a clean one.

“Lay back.”

“Why?”

“You need wiped off at least.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Nope.”

“Ugh! Screw it, fine! Don’t wipe yourself off!” Sugilite growled, pouncing onto the other and tossing the wipe somewhere to be found later. She positioned herself on the other’s chest, straddling her as she held her leash. “That just means you get to clean me off instead.”


End file.
